lgsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Bagelonia
Overview Bagelonia is the oldest state in the eastern half of the map. It is led by 06Smg05. The Bagelonians are not a particularly industrious people--contrasting with the expansive public works initiatives of neighboring Goomlandia and the Sylvian Union, Bagelonia's development is almost entirely concentrated in the leader's estate with few works over the rest of Bagelonia. History Founding Period Bagelonia was founded at the beginning of the Founding Period, only a few hours after the initial hosting of the server. Its economy and way of life at that time, and throughout most of server history, has remained the same, with subsistence agriculture and small-scale ranching being the source of most economic activity. Middle Period Bagelonia participated in the Order of Icedale-Rhett Crusade on September 14th, 2019, with 06Smg05 firing at AbstractEgg when he was killed the first time. 06Smg05 was later killed by AbstractEgg's hundreds of tamed wolves. Bagelonia was the target of the Montrosian Cultivation of the Bagelonian Swamplands on September 15th, 2018, where FlyingGMM, declaring Bagelonia's farming methods too inefficient, incurred upon Bagelonia's sovereignty by filling in the swamplands in front of 06Smg05's house against his will and seeding the new land with Montrose's preferred crop, potatoes. Coalition Period Bagelonia was a constituent of the Prosperity League, and joined it when it was formed. It was the only state in the Prosperity League not to join the Sylvian Union. Repopulation Period Throughout the Repopulation Period, Bagelonia came into slight border conflicts with Goomlandia, even going so far as to build a wall along their border. Historical maps drawn in the First Era also displayed Bagelonian claims extending into lands held by Goomlandia and later Goomnest. This set the stage for the Bagelonian Question. Inhabitants * 06Smg05 * CuseMan23 Political Alignment & Culture Bagelonia touts a vibrant blend of Western and Eastern culture. As an older nation, it has many sympathies with so-called "old-world" ideas espoused by those in the Western sphere, but as a nation firmly planted in the East their exposure to Eastern culture and close ties with Eastern nations gives them just as much sympathy toward their "new-world" counterparts. It has been analyzed as "geographically Eastern but culturally and historically Western."FlyingGMM, 2019 Contemporarily, Bagelonia's non-political nature has allowed them to never overtly align themselves with either bloc, but this does not keep both sides from claiming the eclectic nation as one of their own. The traditionalist West claims that Bagelonia's age and historical ties make Bagelonia a culturally Western state as compared to the newer Eastern nations, and cite the wall-building which took place on the Bagelonian border as evidence that Bagelonia considers themselves separate from the Easterners. In addition, they feel that Bagelonia recognizes the West as industrially, economically, and organizationally superior, and would align with the West if push came to shove.FlyingGMM, 2019 However, the Eastern nations claim that their ties are far closer in the here-and-now, and that Bagelonia has been subjected to imperialism by the West (see HUM Trading Bazaar) which the East, specifically Goomnest, decries vehemently. They believe their constant contact and trade has built a relationship which is stronger than that of the West's, and participates regularly in joint efforts with Bagelonia (such as the construction and maintenance of the Goomnestian Bageltown, named in Bagelonia's honor) which suggests a far stronger working relationship. Geography The terrain of Bagelonia is mostly made of a mesa plateau, with a small amount of swampland to the north and a river delta to the west. However, all development in Bagelonia is concentrated in the aforementioned swampland, with the exception of a small, uninhabited "fronter outpost" in the river delta. Category:States Category:Single-person states Category:Eastern states